Projection type imaging devices commonly use micro LCD imagers. Since the pixel size and spacing on these are so small, they must be precisely placed in relation to surface whereon they are mounted. Further, the imager must be kept perfectly flat, since even the slightest distortion of the imager will result in a portion of the pixels there being out of plane and/or out of alignment. Moreover, it is important to maintain the flatness of the imaging device in order to maintain uniformity of the focal plane and to enhance convergence with other such devices in the system.
Prior art mechanical attachment methods and means have secured the imager in position. However, it has been found that such prior art mechanical attachment methods will place stress on the imager which tends to cause the imager to be less than perfectly flat. It would be advantageous to have some method or means to mount such an imager, or other video display device, wherein there would be no such unwanted forces. However, to the inventor's'knowledge, no prior method or apparatus has existed which will consistently result in the precise placement of micro LCD imaging devices without causing the imaging device to at least tend toward a distorted condition. All previous methods have required some sort of rigid mechanical attachment in order to maintain the precise placement needed for such devices.